This program will support the transitional training of pediatric scientists focused on certain aspects of developmental biology. Around this theme, the Department of Pediatrics at the University of Washington School of Medicine, the Children's Hospital and Medical Center, and the Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center propose to develop a Child Health Research Center combining the expertise of senior investigators in the Department of Pediatrics with their colleagues and collaborators in the University of Washington system. The objectives of this program are to identify, encourage, and support promising young pediatricians by facilitating their acquisition of the skills and experience required to initiate independent investigative careers. At each research site, a program co-director has been assigned who is a senior scientist within the Department of Pediatrics. Since laboratory research facilities are not centralized, a single, shared core facility would not take full advantage of the extensive resources and facilities at each institution. The goals of our proposed shared core facilities are to facilitate access of the junior investigators to existing core services and provide unique facilities to serve as a focal point for research. Emphasis is placed on new microinjection facilities for the production of transgenic mice and the development of additional capability in confocal microscopy in addition to other techniques and facilities which are available and accessible as purchased core services. There will be two major sources of applicants to the program, our own fellowship programs and our novel efforts to enhance recruitment of minorities. Particular emphasis will be paid to nurturing the careers of female pediatrician scientists. Support from this program. will be the bridge that assures sufficient protected time for pediatrician scientists to successfully apply for FIRST and similar awards and eventually for NIH individual research grants.